


Nada más que la verdad

by Monocromatica



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Spanish Translation, Truth Spells
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocromatica/pseuds/Monocromatica
Summary: Jace es golpeado con un hechizo y se ve obligado a decir la verdad. Simon encuentra esto hilarante hasta que de repente, es menos divertido y más sincero.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 19





	Nada más que la verdad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing But the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122918) by [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise). 



> Actualmente estoy traduciendo algunos de mis fics favoritos en inglés, ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo  
> Si ven cualquier tipo de error por favor háganmelo saber.  
> Muchas gracias a TobytheWise por permitirme traducir su trabajo :3

"Tienes que estar bromeando", Jace gime mientras sale corriendo, persiguiendo al brujo rebelde. El brujo lanza una esfera de magia naranja sobre su hombro que Jace esquiva con facilidad. 

"Mierda", grita Simon mientras salta justo a tiempo, saltando sobre la esfera. 

"Cuidado", dice Jace por encima del hombro, asegurándose de que Simon vea su sonrisa. 

"Si. Gracias por eso, idiota."

Jace sigue corriendo, su adrenalina bombeando por sus venas. Él ama esto, ama la persecución, ama la caza. "¡Vamos, Simon!"

“¡Soy un vampiro, idiota! Estoy corriendo lento para ti."

"¡Pruébalo deteniendo al brujo entonces!"

Simon pone los ojos en blanco antes de usar su supervelocidad para atrapar al brujo. Lo derriba en el suelo, inmovilizándolo en su lugar a horcajadas sobre él. Antes de que pueda poner sus manos alrededor de las muñecas del brujo, el brujo está moviendo su mano hacia Jace, una bola de color naranja golpeándolo directamente en el pecho. 

Jace se tambalea hacia atrás, su trasero golpea el pavimento mientras suelta un gruñido. Simon se apresura a detener al brujo usando las esposas especiales que Magnus les dio.  
Jace yace en el suelo, mirando el cielo nocturno antes de cerrar los ojos. Su cuerpo tiene un cosquilleo extraño por un momento antes de que se desvanezca lentamente y se sienta más como él nuevamente. 

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Simon sisea al brujo que ahora está indefenso, las esposas mantienen su magia controlada. 

"Nada que lo lastime", dice el brujo con una sonrisa. 

Jace se encoge de hombros, fingiendo que no está preocupado por qué demonios podría haberlo golpeado. Toma un codo mientras Simon agarra el otro, empujando al brujo hacia el Instituto. 

Una vez que han entregado el brujo al Instituto, Jace encuentra a Magnus, necesitando a alguien en quien confíe para que lo revise. 

"¿Qué quieres decir con que te golpeó con su magia?" Alec pregunta, mirando a Jace con ojos preocupados. 

“Quiero decir, él arrojó magia en mi dirección y yo fui demasiado lento para evitarlo. A pesar de que ahora me veo duro y jugando, estoy realmente asustado de lo que me pudo haber golpeado ”, exclama, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. 

"¿Tienes miedo ahora?" Magnus pregunta suavemente. 

Jace abre la boca para decir "no", pero lo que sale es "sí". 

Magnus chasquea los dedos, la magia azul parpadea alrededor de sus dedos antes de empujarla hacia Jace. Parpadea sobre su piel, las cejas de Magnus se fruncen mientras escanea a Jace. "Estarás bien", dice finalmente, dándole a Jace una sonrisa reconfortante. 

"¿Entonces sabes con qué golpeó a Jace?" Simon pregunta, uniéndose al grupo. 

"Si. Jace está bajo un hechizo de verdad ", dice Magnus y el estómago de Jace se hunde. 

"Oh Dios", se queja. Cuando finalmente retira las manos de su rostro, encuentra a Simon sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Jace señala a Simon y prácticamente grita, "¡no!" antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación. 

Después de cerrar la puerta de golpe detrás de él como una dramática adolescente, Jace se desploma contra la puerta, sentándose sobre su trasero con la puerta contra su espalda. 

"Ya sabes", dice Simon a través de la puerta, haciendo que Jace apriete los dientes. “Te dejé llegar aquí antes que yo. Porque soy un vampiro."

“Sé que eres un vampiro, imbécil. Un poco difícil perder de vista los colmillos."

Oye a Simon sentarse también, solo la puerta entre ellos. "¿Quieres que me vaya?" Simon susurra. 

Jace suspira. "No."

"Dios", dice Simon y Jace puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Hace que su corazón se agite de la manera más vergonzosa. "Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte ahora".

"Por favor, no", dice Jace, su cabeza golpea la puerta. 

"Oh vamos. Podría ser divertido."

"Sí, para ti".

"Exactamente", dice Simon con una sonrisa. 

"Eres un imbécil a veces", dice Jace antes de congelarse, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Ha! ¡Esa es la honesta verdad de Dios!"

"Es la verdad que crees al menos", murmura Simon. “Aunque lo que crees no necesariamente lo convierte en verdad. Solo tu verdad."

Jace gime cuando su cabeza golpea la puerta. "¿Podrías callarte?"

"Hazme", dice Simon y Jace jura que puede escuchar la sonrisa en su rostro. 

"Lo haría, pero hay una puerta entre nosotros".

"Y si no hubiera", dice Simon lentamente. "¿Cómo me callarias?"

Jace comete el error de responder. En lugar del insulto sarcástico que había estado planeando, lo que sale es: "Siempre he pensado en besarte hasta hacerte callar".

Bueno, aparentemente eso cierra a Simon porque Jace se encuentra con el silencio. El tipo de estirado, corazón palpitante, estómago apretado silencio. Mierda. 

Jace abre la boca, listo para hacer una broma o disculparse o algo así para volver a sus bromas fáciles cuando Simon habla. "Abre la puerta, Jace".

"No", susurra Jace. “No necesito ver tu cara cuando me rechazas. No creo que pueda soportarlo." Dios, odia mucho la verdad en este momento. Él no quiere enfrentar esto. Lo ha hecho muy bien alejando estos sentimientos, manteniéndolos encerrados. Y ahora están saliendo a la superficie, obligándolo a tratar con ellos. 

"Vamos", dice Simon suavemente. “No tienes idea de lo que planeo decir. Así que abre ".

"Nop. Sigamos siendo imbéciles el uno con el otro mientras ignoramos el hecho de que por alguna razón me siento atraído por ti. Jesucristo, ”Jace gime, frotándose los ojos. "Debería callarme ahora".

"O", dice Simon, extendiendo la palabra. “Puedes abrir la puerta y finalmente puedo besarte. Como he estado pensando en hacer desde que te conocí y te comparé con el Capitán América."

El corazón de Jace se acelera, la incredulidad inunda su vientre. "¿Pensaste en besarme?"

"Si. Estoy pensando en eso ahora mismo también. Entonces, ¿podrías abrir la puerta y confiar en mí? ¿O necesito seguir divagando hasta que el impulso vuelva a ser tan fuerte que no puedas detenerte ..." Simon deja de divagar cuando la puerta se abre lentamente. Se paran, mirándose el uno al otro. 

Jace no está seguro de quién se mueve primero, pero entre un parpadeo y otro, sus manos se están agarrando, sus labios se encuentran. Cada vez que Jace se ha imaginado esto, se imagina unos labios fuertes que se presionan en el calor del momento. ¿Pero esto? Esto es mucho mejor. En lugar de manos duras y besos brutales, Jace se encuentra con toques tiernos y castas presiones de labios. Simon lo sostiene como si Jace significara algo y Jace intenta hacer lo mismo. Se siente tan bien . 

Cuando se separan, permanecen pegados, sus frentes apenas se tocan. "Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba", susurra Jace, sus mejillas sonrojadas. 

Simon sonríe y es una de sus amplias y descaradas sonrisas, lo que hace que el estómago de Jace se mueva un poco. "Al menos sé que no me estás engañando", dice con una sonrisa. 

Jace se aleja lo suficiente como para tomar la mano de Simon, empujándolo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Abre la boca para decir algo ingenioso, pero lo que sale es: "No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo".

Simon sonríe ante el encogimiento de Jace. "Podríamos, ya sabes", murmura Simon, señalando hacia la cama. 

“No quiero hacer eso todavía. No quiero arruinar esto con sexo incluso antes de que comience. Oh dios ", gime, cubriéndose la cara. "¿Podrías ignorar todo esto y recordarme como el imbécil de la boca inteligente? ¿Por favor?"

"Absolutamente no", murmura Simon, empujandose en el espacio de Jace. “Nunca olvidaré esto. Y nunca te dejaré olvidarlo tampoco. Te gusto ", canta canciones como un niño pequeño. "Quieres abrazarme y besarme y salvar nuestra virtud ".

"Maldita sea, Simon", dice Jace, incapaz de soportarlo más, agarra a Simon por la nuca, tirando de él hacia otro beso. Esta vez abre la boca, gimiendo cuando la lengua de Simon toca la suya. Este beso grita de su pasión el uno por el otro, sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus deseos. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se retiran, no hay expectativas de llevar las cosas más allá. Simon conoce a Jace y, por terrible que sea, también es emocionante. 

"Vamos, idiota", murmura Simon, tirando de Jace hacia la cama. "Vamos a dormir todo este 'hechizo de verdad' para que puedas volver a ser el imbécil que todos conocemos y amamos".

"Te gusta lo melancólico que soy", dice Jace con una amplia sonrisa, metiéndose en la cama junto a Simon. 

"Sí", susurra Simon, "realmente lo hago".

"Bueno. Porque a mí también me gustas."

"Entonces", dice Simon, con una amplia sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. “Cuchara grande o cuchara pequeña”.

Jace abre la boca y luego la cierra de nuevo. "Eres un idiota", murmura, pero le da la espalda a Simon. 

"Lo sabía", susurra Simon, apretándose contra la espalda de Jace. Besa la parte posterior del cuello de Jace antes de acurrucarse. 

Jace se queda dormido sintiéndose más contento que en mucho tiempo.


End file.
